


Invidia

by VerityXxX



Series: White Boots [6]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, F/M, I'm sorry for more jealous Yuzu, Jealousy, So I need to stop writing Yuzu being jealous, Yuzu is a child, Zhenya is utterly unaware of the situation, blame my muse not me please, jealousYuzu!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerityXxX/pseuds/VerityXxX
Summary: 5 times Yuzu is jealous and the one time that he doesn't have to be.





	1. Misha Ge

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back it's been what three days but it feels like it's been forever as I've had major writers block which is why I've started something utterly new though it does star my fav jealous Yuzu!. If you are all tired of him tell me and I can stop writing it but it is so much fun and I'll avoid it in my other stuff for the meanwhile. Anways, I hope y'all enjoy because I have loads of ideas about this and it should be fun and I've been meaning to do a story in this style forever. I hope y'all enjoy and tell me your thoughts in the comments section below.
> 
> As well I'm uber excited to say that MYRJ is now up on ficbook and is being translated by the amazing Ms Nerd and I just wanted to say how crazy this is as when I first started writing I never imagined all of this happening and me starting my 7th fic for this pairing. So thanks to all of you guys for making this so awesome and enjoy.

“Misha get off,” a girls voice laughed from inside the communal room and Yuzu found himself entering to see Zhenya sitting sprawled on the sofa with Misha leaning over her concealing his laughter himself and Yuzu found himself clearing his throat without even realising.

He probably should have just left that is what the adult thing to do would be but Yuzu didn’t claim to be an adult, “Hey guys I was looking for you two.” Having finished speaking, Yuzu bit his tongue and he played back the words in his head aware of exactly how needy they sounded. 

“Hey Yuzu,” Zhenya replied coolly though her cheeks were still flushed and crimson and her hair was a dishevelled mess and Yuzu found himself swallowing hard to avoid the urge to vomit as he tried to wonder what would have been going on in here before he entered. The three of them were all supposed to be friends and nothing more.

Yuzu forced a smile to his face as he glanced at the younger girl, “Hey Zhenya.” He turned his gaze to Misha who had moved back to his part of the sofa but his hair was similarly mussed to Zhenya and if Yuzu squinted he could almost see a lipstick stain on his white t-shirt. “What are you up to?”

“Nothing,” Misha said quickly before picking up a water bottle that’s been abandoned on the ground and swallowing quickly. He set the bottle down and wiped his hand across his mouth as though to remove any droplets of water and Yuzu couldn’t help but hate his arrogance as much as they were friends.

Zhenya murmured something to Misha in Russian and Yuzu bristled for a second annoyed at not being able to understand what she was saying to him and he didn’t know what she could be saying that they wouldn’t want him to hear. Misha cast a glance back at Yuzu with a careful eye before returning his gaze to Zhenya and handed her the water bottle and Yuzu found himself relaxing as he realised that was all that they were asking for only to stiffen up when Misha cast an arm back over Zhenya’s shoulders.

He didn’t understand what was going on. It was supposed to be the three of them—bear squad but now it just was Zhenya and Misha who clearly preferred each others company over his. Yuzu had no idea why he felt so annoyed though and he couldn’t take his eyes off of Zhenya who had glanced away from Yuzu and Misha to drink her water but her cheeks were just as red as ever. She had had a massive crush on him when they had first met at the junior grand prix final when she had won and Yuzu would be lying if he were to say that her actions around him were not at all endearing but only in a little kid kind of way. He couldn’t help but be flattered though at her reaction and how she would stare up at him with her expressive large eyes and her cheeks, which then would be crimson for him and her and her little blonde side kick followed Yuzu around the gala with eyes for no one else until Yuzu had turned around and offered to take a selfie with her

However, in the last year she had grown up with her face losing its puppy weight and her cheekbones becoming more prominent and as Yuzu watched he could see her moving with her vest top sliding down slightly to reveal her sports bra and some of the curves that had developed in the last year and a bit and Yuzu was torn between hating himself for being such a creepy a paedophile because this girl was regardless of her achievements and actions is still a child and wanting to rip Misha’s hand that rested across her shoulders so casually off. 

“You sure looked busy,” Yuzu said and his voice is hard and Yuzu doesn’t like where this tone is coming from but he can’t stop it and he plays it over and over again it cuts into him like shards of glass. He can’t fuck this up—he always messes up when it comes to talking people. There’s a reason he has so many friends and acquaintances but no one other than maybe Javi or Brian who he actually trusts. He thought he could almost trust Zhenya and Misha after the big thing te other two had made about them being bear squad and a trio and supporting each other.

Zhenya chokes slightly on her water and she drops the bottle but she toys with it as it sits in her lap and shrugs herself out of Misha’s grip and Yuzu feels a perverse feeling of happiness fill him as he watches Misha’s startled reaction. “What’s that for?” Misha asks startled and his face is twisted up and Yuzu is pleased to note that the other skater looks positively ugly like this.

Yuzu shrugs and he moulded his face into one of confusion, “Nothing you just looked like you were busy together when I entered. It’s not important don’t worry.” 

“We were just watching a video of my lutz in Worlds. Misha had an idea about something I could do,” Zhenya explains and Yuzu now noticed the tablet that had been cast to the ground but it was already there by the time Yuzu entered so even if Zhenya isn’t lying about this then they haven’t just been looking at the lutz. 

Besides, surely Zhenya should ask him. He is the silver world medallist and reigning Olympic Champion and Misha scraped into 15th at this very competition—surely he would be more helpful than Misha could ever dream of being. Yuzu knows that Misha probably offered and that Zhenya would never dream of asking him but did neither of them think that he should be there.

Or was he just not on her mind at all. Their minds—Yuzu corrected in his head. This was a matter of principal nothing else. 

“You can take a look if you want,” Misha asked picking up the tablet and Yuzu after a few moments agrees and perches himself down beside Misha. They were definitely telling the truth as the first screen that loads is that of her program with it zoomed in to focus on her skates and it is skipped to just before her lutz entry. “I was just showing her some software that she could use to analyse her jumps better.”

It’s not like it did that much for you Yuzu thought snidely and he watched the lutz but as Zhenya’s edge changes and she takes off Yuzu noticed her move to whisper something into Misha’s ear and glance towards him and she looked disgusted as though she wants him gone. 

“I’m tired of this,” Zhenya complained and as much as Yuzu hates what she’s saying he loves her accent and the way she muddles her intonation on the words. 

Misha rolled his eyes at her as though urging her to be patient and Yuzu stands. He doesn’t need any charity of Misha’s especially not when it came to Zhenya or anyone else. He doesn’t need either of them and he doesn’t care if Zhenya doesn’t want to be around him and prefer Misha’s company, “Fine but you two stay here and don’t kill each other. I need to dump the tablet in my locker first.”

“Sure,” Yuzu agreed but he could see Zhenya glance nervously at Misha who nodded reassuringly and she stands too so that she can look up at him and meet Yuzu’s eyes fiercely. “It’s nice to see you. I haven’t seen you since Worlds and the Grand Prix Final before that.” They’ve chatted over text on the group chat that Misha made on a whim but it’s not the same and normally Misha is the one directing the conversation anyway and Yuzu was never confident enough to text Zhenya without Misha as a buffer. He knows that Misha doesn’t have any similar qualms though as he’s seen Misha’s phone and Zhenya’s buzzing multiple times to relay their messages to each other. 

“Yeah,” Zhenya agreed easily. “I’ve been so busy but Misha’s been amazing introducing me to everyone and helping me with my English so I can talk to everyone better.” 

Yuzu smiled brightly, “Misha’s awfully accommodating like that.” It was true but his tone is forced and he knew that Zhenya noticed his slight hesitation and she steps back abruptly and though it is a few inches it might as well be the Pacific. 

“He’s been amazing,” Zhenya said looking downwards and Yuzu remembered that she was truly just a child only sixteen years old and he feels suddenly old. “I don’t know what I would have done without him.”

Her words were earnest and indicative of her youth and Yuzu wished that she were just being emphatic and he needed to leave and to get away from the girl in front of him whose just talking about another guy. “I need to go. I’ve got an appointment,” he babbled trying to find an excuse to leave.

Yuzu had just turned and was walking away slowly unwilling to go but even more unwilling to stay and hear things that he didn’t want to hear said when he head Zhenya call, “How do you even know the time you don’t have a watch.”

He didn’t say anything and instead kept on walking only stopping when he heard Misha say something in rapid Russian and the only words he could make out were his name and Zhenya’s said quickly after each other in short succession. The pair of the erupt into laughter and Yuzu walks away with their laughter and the image of them on the sofa filling his mind whilst something deep in his stomach that he doesn’t properly understand ties itself in knots.


	2. Adian Pitkeev

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we have another update and though I promised in comments it would be out yesterday at least I didn't give you guys another almost 3 week wait for my next update. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me through all of that because I really appreciate it in ways I can't explain in words. I am aiming to update as much as possible in the next week but I can only use my laptop for a limited time each day which can make getting an update every day quite challenging but I'll do my best. Thanks so much for everyone's support and I hope you all enjoy this offering which is quite fluffy and cute with Yuzhenya interactionsin contrast to my last more somber offering.

“Hey Yuzu can I ask your advice,” Zhenya said approaching Yuzu her small face scrunched up and Yuzu couldn’t help but feel slightly confused. Zhenya didn’t normally come to him for advice that was Misha normally instead she preferred to muck around with him and the pair would do their best to let down their guards around each other though they would never quite succeed.

 

Yuzu turned to face her properly checking his watch to make sure he had nowhere he wa supposed to be. Whenever he was in Japan for tours his scheduale would be packed with interviews and meetings for sponsors so having enough time to relax wasn’t especially easy. “Sure what is it.”

 

“It’s just,” Zhenya began blushing and Yuzu couldn’t help but remember that despite her maturity on ice she was still just a teenager even if she looked absolutely adorable whenever she was self-conscious. “I have a crush on someone and I wanted your feedback.”

 

He didn’t want to look at her but Yuzu forced himself to make eye contact and allowed a smile to stretch across his face, “You sure you want my advice I’m not incredibly experienced in this matter.”

 

“I know,” Zhenya began before laughing in response to Yuzu’s mock-offended expression. “It’s just that I can’t go to Misha about this and you are one of the few guys who I actually am friends with and I trust.” She paused fixing Yuzu with a pleading look and he could feel his resolve crumbling, “Please.”

 

Three seconds on his watch ticked by before Yuzu looked back up at Zhenya whose expression hasn’t changed and he sighed in failure, “Sure. But I only have an hour or so if that’s not a problem.”

 

“Thanks,” Zhenya said grinning and Yuzu felt a genuine smile crawl across his face. She wormed a hand around his arm so that they could link up before dragging him across the room so that they could perch themselves down on the sofa. Releasing him Zhenya slid along until she was right at the opposite end of the sofa to Yuzu who was watching her bemused before folding her legs in a foetal position as she fixed her eyes on Yuzu.

 

There was a short pause whilst Yuzu worked out what he was supposed to do next as he wasn’t very good at this sort of thing, “So who is he.”

 

Zhenya didn’t meet his gaze for a while instead staring at her hands which were wrapped around her knees tightly and Yuzu felt a rush of relief that perhaps if she wouldn’t tell him he wouldn’t have to help her get with someone else. Finally she ducked her head up from where it rested on her knees; “Adian” Yuzu stared at her blankly. “I train with him back at home.”

 

Yuzu nodded. He vaguely remembered the boy from a few years back at the junior grand prix final when he medalled but had never actually met the boy since though Javier had skated against him several times and if it was the right one that Yuzu was thinking of was regarded as a big hope in Russian figure skating. “So does he like you,” Yuzu asked hesitantly hating his every word and how awkward he sounded. He really didn’t want to know any details but he couldn’t help but hope it wasn’t a mutual thing though all he should want is for Zhenya as his friend to be happy.

 

“I’m not sure,” Zhenya gnawed on her lip as she thought. “He hasn’t said anything to me about it though I’m not sure if he would.” She looked so uncertain but she was happy with rosier cheeks than normal and a light in her eyes that Yuzu couldn’t quite pin down.

 

Rolling his eyes Yuzu sighed, “But you like him right.” He really didn’t want to do this, as he wasn’t good at this kind of stuff. Yuzu didn’t have time for romantic entanglements regardless of whether he wanted them or not and if he had any questions those would be addressed to Javier who was far more experienced then Yuzu in that matter.

 

“I think so,” Zhenya said blushing lightly and there was something to her smile that Yuzu couldn’t put in words but that made him feel awkward and almost as though he was intruding though Zhenya was the one to ask him for advice. “We had loads of events together this year and have gotten really close on top of the fact that we train together most of the time.”

 

Yuzu had had two events this year and both of those had been intense with heaps of pressure on both of their shoulders with her having a debut senior season and he the reigning Olympic Champion. “That’s really nice,” he said at last weakly trying to sound at least like he was happy for her. “What do you want my advice on.”

 

“I just want to know what you think I should do,” Zhenya begun and Yuzu paused unaware of what to say to that whilst Zhenya continued on glibly, “Like if I somehow had a crush on you what would you want me to do and how should I go about telling you.”

 

That would never happen Yuzu couldn’t help but think about Zhenya’s statement inadvertently said and he could tell Zbenya regretted it slightly from the wayshe was eying him nervously and had returned to finddling with her left pinky whilst she waited for him to respond. “If you were to like me—,”

 

“I don’t just to clarify,” Zhenya interjected cutting Yuzu off and with her long limbs folded up and a startled expression on her face she looked like some animal deciding to either run or hide.

 

Yuzu chuckled awkwardly, “Well regardless I’d like I guess if you made an effort to talk to me and confide in me even if it is just sily stuff like your favourite colour or animal.” He wasn’t sure really of what to say but these were the type of interactions that were important to him.

 

“I like black and I don’t have a favourite animal ”Zhenya quipped answering his questions.

 

“That’s it,” Yuzu nodded plased that she was taking his advice even if it wasn’t very good. “For me those types of conversations are the best,” Yuzu says smiling at her. They were the best and he liked this opportunity to be able to share this type of stuff with her to strengthen their friendship. “And remembering small details by paying attention to what I’m saying is always good because it makes it look like you care—it’s a different dynamic but Javi and some of the other skaters are amazing at remembering whatever you tell them.”

 

Zhenya nodded her head slowly before pursing her lips as she thought, “What about you?”

 

“Me,” Yuzu said and Zhenya looked at him encouragingly albeit slightly impatiently. “I tend to pay more attention to body language I guess and how people say what they say instead of what if that makes sense.”

 

“Why?” Zhenya asked curiously and Yuzu felt himself shift under her probing gaze. This conversation hadn’t been intended to go this way with Zhenya grilling him instead of him helping her.

 

“I’m not sure. I guess I find that peoples body language and the like is more likely to be accurate and will allow me to judge them better then what they are saying whilst letting me adjust my behaviour,” Yuzu explained. He’d never really put it into words before now except when Javier had mocked him for being to cynical but even then the pair of them had been joking in a way him and Zhenya weren’t.

 

Zhenya scrunched up her face in concentration, “I never really thought about that but you do always fit in and know how to act around people regardless if they are fans, skaters or the media.” She paused looking at Yuzu with a fierce look that kind of scared Yuzu, “I hope you know that you don’t need to adjust your behaviour around me. I’d rather just see the real Yuzu.”

 

Her words were soft by the time her voice had trailed off and somehow they’d both migrated from their respective ends of the sofa until her feet that rested on the sofa from how she had scrunched up her legs were up right by his knee. “Well you are one of the people I trust to see me without any of the frills.”

 

“I like the frills,” Zhenya murmured referencing to Yuzu’s costumes and they were suddenly so close together that Yuzu coould see every speck in her eyes and how see was holding her breath in the exact same way Yuzu held his as though she was scared to make the slightest movement that could lead to ripples and then waves down the road. Finally Zhenya shook herself to action and she brushed the strands of hair out of her face with the hand closest to Yuzu forcibly creating space between the pair of them. “So I should talk like this with Adian.”

 

Yuzu gasped slightly before grinning to cover it up but he couldn’t help but feel like he’d just been rammed in the chest and then been run over. He’d been such an idiot to think that she might actually care about his quirks or for him to let his walls down and didn’t just want his help with Adian. He couldn’t help but feel angry and his body tense up from its relaxed position on the sofa because he could imagine her talking to the other boy and saying the exact same things and drawing out the same response but she’d actually care about him in the way she didn’t for all of their friendship care about Yuzu. She didn’t need to of course but that didn’t mean than part of Yuzu hated that all this was for her was practice whilst for him it felt more real than anything had in a long time .”Yeah. That’s perfect.” His jaw was clenched though and his hands contracted in balls.

 

“Thanks so much,” Zhenya said grinning at him unaware of his reaction to her words thankfully because Yuzu didn’t know what he’d say if she were to pull him up on it. “What about flirting or makeup and,” Zhenya paused blushing as though she was trying to work out how to word the next bit before sighing and giving up. “Skimpy clothes. That’s how the girls always get the guys in the tv shows and movies.”

 

Yuzu paused trying to imagine Zhenya dressed how some of the girls who she referenced to in the tv shows and movies and he wasn’t sure if that was an arousing image or a terrifying one because whilst Zhenya would be admittedly attractive there was something about it which wasn’t how he was used to her and in his imagination she was uncomfortable tugging the skirt down and the top up. “I’m not sure really. I prefer it when girls are just really comfortable in themselves regardless of what that means they are wearing and feel powerful whether that’s just training clothes or dolled up to go out. Adian might feel differently though—I don’t know him at all so you’ll be a better judge of that.”

 

“And flirting,,” Zhenya said looking at Yuzu uncertainly and Yuzu couldn’t help but realise that despite the age difference they were as naïve and experienced as each other when it came to something like this.

 

Yuzu laughed at this and Zhenya’s expression and Zhenya looked hurt so he elaborated, “You don’t need to flirt as such Zhenya. You are a pretty girl and already very witty and should know that. Adian is very lucky that you like him.” He was luckier than Yuzu despite his Olympic title and World title was at the moment.

 

Zhenya let a smile cross her face easily and Yuzu couldn’t help but grin in response to her enthusiasm and happieness,” What would I do without you,” she enthused before leaning over and sliding her legs out of the way so she could wrap him in a hug. Her touch was warm and almost distracte Yuzu from what she had said and the fact that despite whatever was going on within Yuzu surrounding the enigmatic girl currently in his arms he had just done his best to set her up with another younger and potentially more attractive man and if he hadn’t been there she might not have had someone to provide her with this support. “But I’m not a girl anymore. I’m 16.”

 

“I know but I feel like some creep if I were to use the term woman,” Yuzu jibed back but he could feel his ears flushing slightly in response to Zhenya’s unimpressed look that he could feel her addressing into his shoulder.

 

Zhenya laughed and releasing him from her tight grip he could see her eyes shining and all of the tension within him relaxed and it was almost worth it to see her with this Adian if it meant that she’d be this happy and animated whenever he saw her. “Just a little bit,” Zhenya agreed in a conspiraotial tone. “Is it okay if I run I want to get my phone.”

 

“To text Adian,” Yuzu jested doing his best to maintain as optimistic a tone as he could muster and when Zhenya blushed he took that as confirmation. “You had better keep me updated of any thing that happens between you two now because I feel invested in the pair of you two.”

 

“Of course,” Zhenya agreed easily before standing up quickly and whilst she kept at a walking pace whilst she left once she had rounded the door Yuzu could hear her break out into a run with her light tread speeding up until she was out of his hearing range and he couldn’t help but smile at her enthusiasm even if he may have wished inside of himself so deep that Yuzu struggled to admit it to himself that all of that energy was directed towards himself.

 

….

 

“What is it Yuzu you look awfully happy,” Javi commented lightly as he sipped on his smoothie that Brian swore by when it came to building muscle.

 

Yuzu turned his phone off quickly though he couldn’t hide his smile as fast, “It’s nothing just a funny joke I saw to do with anime.” The lie came to him easily considering that one of the things he associated with her was anime.

 

Javi sighed frustrated, “Did Zhenya send it to you.” The Spanish skater was wont to complain about anime as he didn’t understand the appeal of cartoons regardless of the plot they told.

 

“Something like that,” Yuzu said smiling as he turned his phone back on to reread the message Zhenya had sent him.

 

_Adian’s left Eteri and has joined Buyanova because of his back problems so Eteri has forbidden me from seeing him anymore so I don’t think anything’s going to happen, Sorry for wasting your time but I really appreciate it :( :(_


End file.
